


Marshmallows

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, shameless Academy Era fluff. And yes, I am sure they have marshmallows on Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

The warm glow of the campfire crackled and snapped softly, a constant background noise to the cool Gallifreyan evening. The suns were just dipping below the horizon and a soft breeze rippled the long red grass, sending it in shimmering waves towards the two young Time Lords perched on logs next to the fire. 

One was resting his chin on his hand, staring thoughtfully into the fire, an expression that didn't really go with the copious amounts of melted marshmallow he'd managed to spill on his academy robes. The other, older one sat watching him with a small smile on his face, quietly contemplating how long it would take for his friend to notice the mess. 

Eventually, the older Time Lord broke the silence.   
"Theta, you idiot. You've got melted sugar on your robes."  
It took a second for a Theta to snap out of his fire-watching trance.   
"Sorry, what?"  
"Marshmallow. On your clothes."  
"Ugh.. Thanks Koschei." He proceeded to try and fail to get the stain out using only his hand, just managing to spread the mess even further before throwing his hands in the air in frustration.   
"What now? We have school tomorrow and these are my only robes...."

Koschei smiled at his friend, the smile growing wider until he split his sides and fell off the log laughing. Theta joined him seconds later and the pair rolled around for several minutes before collapsing, out of breath. It was a whole before Theta was finally able to speak again.  
"What are we even laughing at?!"  
Koschei grinned.  
"No idea, but you're screwed, Theet. Wear that and Borusa will have your neck."  
For some reason unknown to even them, they fell about laughing again at this serious sounding statement, and stayed there for even longer this time.   
"Kosch, I swear my respiratory bypass kicked in there for a minute!"   
"No it didn't, stop being overdramatic."  
"Yeah, fair enough."

Koschei looked at his friend's face, illuminated by the firelight. His blond hair was full of grass seeds and his brown eyes sparkled, still creased with laughter. He reached out, plucking a seed from Theta's hair. Theta looked mildly surprised, but smiled at the gesture. 

There was a few moments of companionable silence, two people lying perfectly still in the grass. Then,

"Shit. My robe's on fire."

There was a small frenzy of stamping and hurried scuffling and then Theta's robe was lying on the grass between them, still smoking at the bottom.   
"Theta Sigma, you actual moron. You are going to get shouted at until you regenerate twice."

Then it was back to rolling around in the grass, this time a little more carefully to avoid setting any more of Theta's clothing alight. Although, reflected Koschei, if 'on fire' meant 'soon to be ripped off' maybe 'on fire' wasn't so bad after all. 

He glanced over at Theta, was now basking in the firelight with his eyes half shut, looking impossibly adorable. In a moment of sudden courage, he decided to speak up.   
"Hey Theet, I- ah.."  
The moment was gone as soon as it had arrived. But the damage was done.   
"What?"  
"Oh, er.. Just.. Oh, forget it."  
But Theta was not to be put off.   
"Tell me! Come on.." He pulled a puppy-dog face. "Pleeeease....?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Koschei's mouth.   
"Um.. I was just going to say.. Ah.. You look- er- nice. In the firelight. Yeah."  
He cursed inwardly. This nervousness was completely out of character and he didn't like it. He would have no chance with anyone, let alone Theta, when he was acting like this. Grow up, he told himself. You're not a little kid anymore, he told himself. He was so busy beating himself up he didn't notice Theta. 

A devious grin was forming on his friend's lips.   
"Are you trying to flirt with me..?"  
Oh no. Abort. Abort. Get out. Get out right now before he failed to resist the increasingly strong urge to jump into the glowing red fire.   
"Because.. I wouldn't mind if you were."   
Koschei looked up sharply.   
"What?"  
The devious grin remained on Theta's face.   
"I wouldn't mind if you were trying to flirt with me." 

Koschei couldn't quite believe he was hearing this.   
"Oh." He smiled weakly. "Ah.. Ok then."

That grin was still there, slowly eating away at Koschei's dignity. At moments like this, he wanted to slap Theta. He probably would have, too, if Theta had not suddenly leaned in and kissed him. 

A hot red flush instantly lit Koschei's face but after the initial surprise and shock, he responded. The two of them sat there, slowly edging closer in the grass, for a good hour, while the fire slowly died and the night whiled away. Eventually there was no more space between them and the pair somehow managed to fall over, still refusing to let go of each other.

Finally, the fire burnt out and the boys had to separate to start it up again. They probably would have spent the rest of the night in a similar fashion, had Theta not suddenly spoken up.   
"Hey Kosch? You know, there's marshmallow on your robe too."

Koschei tackled him to the floor, laughing freely into the perfect night.


End file.
